My Twilight Klaine
by LouDeChanel21
Summary: Un vampiro solitario, viviendo una vida "normal" en compañia de su familia...o eso asta que un misterioso joven de ojos azules llega a sacudir su mundo. Es la historia de Stephanie Meyer version Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

ok, esta es mi primer historia GRITO KLAINER! (?) ok no °/-/° bueno, espero que les guste y lo que quiera que gusten desirme, a su servicial escritora le hace increiblemente feliz leer sus reviews :D

**n:** tanto como Klaine, Glee o Twilight fueron hechos por sus creadores Ryan Murphie y Stephanie Meyer (correspomdientemente) auqneu seria increiblemente feliz si fueran mios, pero no es asi. Yo solo me encargo de manipularlos y crear historias que espero les guste ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **piloto

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo y sádico año –al menos para mi- en McKinley High School cuyo alumnado se encontraba reunido para el momento del almuerzo en la cafetería donde todos los olores repulsivos y las imágenes pasaban volando mientra yo y el resto de mis hermanos nos sentábamos al final de la cafetería en un débil intento de pasar desapercibidos..._ "Como si eso fuera posible"_ pensé.

En fin…me concentre en la mente de mis hermanos, sin tener nada mejor que hacer. Alice… mi querida, enana y desesperante hermanita tenia su mente ocupada en un enorme y remodernizado closet con su nueva colección cual estaba planeando hacer desde ayer, preferí desviarme antes de que me encontrara a mi mismo cabeceando…y eso que los vampiros no podemos dormir…Emmett…de seguro tenia algo mucho mas interesante en que pensar, pero en el segundo en el que entre en su mente me retracte ¡¿a que idiota en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales se le ocurre meterse en la mente de Emmett?! No había notado que el muy estupido estaba distraído mirando los senos de Rosalie y…pues puede decirse que no era muy difícil imaginar lo que estaba pensado, asqueroso. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para que cualquier adolescente inoportuno se hubiera percatado de mi acto y mire al alumnado de McKinley High con un rostro de completo y pleno aburrimiento. Agg…me resultaba verdaderamente sofocante escuchar los pensamientos y las habladurías de toda la gente acumulada en el pequeño establecimiento de McKinley. Pase de persona en persona hasta que por fin logre concentrarme en un pensamiento que, aunque en ocasiones eran un tanto extraños siempre eran muy amables, los de Tina Coen Chang. La niña se concentraba en mantener una conversación en la que pudiera tener contacto visual por lo menos por 10 segundos, lo que solo conseguía con tartamudeos y desviando la visión en varia ocasiones. El club Glee le había hecho bien, al menos ya se había conseguido unos tantos amigos que al menos la aceptaban y ahora hablaba y cantaba, lo que era muy bueno ya que solo pocas personas se habían dado el privilegio de escuchar su voz.

El club Glee o New Directions se había abierto hace algunas semanas y los integrantes siempre se sentaban ahí, juntos. Era gracioso verlos, era como el conjunto de la mayoría de los estereotipos sociales…el de silla de ruedas, la popular, el popular, la asiática, la chica judía –quien por suerte ya había parado con sus insinuaciones hacia mi-….entre otros que se encontraban mezclados y conversando entre si con diversión.

-oigan, ¿ya escucharon?-pregunto la chismosa de Rachel Berry –la chica judía- acercándose al grupo en murmullos.

- ¿escuchar que, Rachel?-pregunto con fastidio la chica corpulenta y morena cuyo nombre creo que es Mercedes.

-van a transferir a un nuevo chico hoy de Arizona-alardeo como si fuera algo vital.

-¿enserio, Rachel? ¿El ni siquiera a puesto un pie en el edificio y ya quieres agitar tu nariz frente a el? Creo que te serviría mas un letrero de "desesperada" en la frente-le dijo burlesca la sensual morena en traje de porrista, Santana López. Se escuchaba hablar más de ella –y pensar- que de cualquier otra persona en el instituto

-ay por favor, Santana. Mira quien lo dice, la que se a acostado con mas de la mitad de McKinley-comenzó a decirle, pero la latina estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella y algunos chicos tuvieron que detenerla para que no se abalanzara contra la morocha.

-_¡te van a pasar cosas malas, Rachel Berry!_-le amenazo en español, con un asentó mezclado. Lo que entendí a la perfección ya que había estudiado y visitado tanto que al igual que la mayoría de mis hermanos ya conocía la mayoría de los idiomas del mundo.

Ah, bostece fingiendo sueño por mi obvio aburrimiento mientra veía como Rachel Berry gritaba despavorida mientras los demás del club Glee intentaban controlar a Santana. Todo me parecía tan ordinario. Entonces la puerta del comedor se abrió deslumbrando aun delgado castaño de ojos claros, con un bolso burberry cruzado sobre su pecho. Las marcas de su ropa se notaban por todos lados…Marc Jacobs…Calvin Klein...y algunos accesorios que parecían sacados de la revista Vogue…ni siquiera las chicas de la escuela se vestían así ¡ni siquiera Alice! Y eso era sobrepase a los extremos mencionándola en la categoría.

-_¡oh por dios! ¡Pero que bufanda tan mas hermosa!-_exclamo Alice en un sonido como si la estuvieran estrangulando y apenas audible para nosotros mientras observaba hábilmente al niño nuevo y su atuendo de pasarela. Obviamente nadie la vio ni la escucho más que nosotros.

-Alice, por favor. Ya tienes un closet SOLO de bufandas-le moleste en murmullos mirándola con cansancio.

-_las bufandas ¡nunca! Son suficientes_.-aclaro mentalmente haciéndome reír lo que disimule con facilidad "tomando" un liquido transparentoso con el mismo sabor de todo y olor a limón.

-si, claro. Eso díselo a la familia Cullen cuando entremos en la quiebra por tu necesidad de bufandas.-le dije haciéndola sonreír y mirándome burlescamente.

El niño se movió con agilidad entre las mesas con un rostro altanero y algo presuntuoso, mi mente se concentro en sus pensamientos…era extraño, no había escuchado nada cuando llego…supuse que era solo concentración, pero…eso nunca lo había necesitado… el castaño se sentó en una mesa aislada de la población adolescente con la bandeja de comida en la que solo llevaba una combinación de vegetales cuyo proceso de desinfectación aun mantenía en duda y una coca Light…era extraño que no hubiera pedido frituras de papa como el resto o algo por el estilo.

Comenzó a comer su comida con un estilo y porte dignos de un vampiro…algo completamente distinto a la cotidiana posición encorvada y grotesca que los demás alumnos se esforzaban por mantener cada que se encontraba en el almuerzo. Me concentre y por segunda vez intente escuchar algo de esa silenciosa mente…nada. Era como si no estuviera pensando en absolutamente nada, como si hubieran reducido el volumen de sus pensamientos a cero…no había nada. ¿Realmente existía algún humano que no pensara nada? No, no lo creo. Eran demasiado divagantes y quisquillosos. Espere a ver si algo nuevo pasaba, pero…nada. Era muy frustrante.

Pero… ¿Por qué me importa entonces? Es un simple humano, un niño común y corriente igual que los 2000 que aquí están. Entonces…me encontré con un par de brillantes y enormes ojos azul aguamarina…o grises, no estoy seguro, mirándome atreves de una largas pestañas a hurtadillas. Lo había sorprendido, se sonrojo y volteo con rapidez con la vista de nuevo a su plato de verduras antihigiénicas. Debía admitirlo, me era intrigante la idea de el muchacho mentalmente sordo, sin embargo…no había motivo para fijarse en el.

Gire y vi a Alice ya que sentí tensión lo que era obviamente de Jasper. Alice…ella, estaba teniendo una visión, pero… bloqueaba sus pensamientos ¿Por qué no me dejaba verlos? Le mire confundido hasta que recupero la noción y parpadeo un par de veces con rapidez.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunte en murmullos, aun confundido.

-_¿Qué?-_prenso. Bloqueando sus verdadero pensamientos de nuevo.

-sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Qué viste?-le pregunte algo molesto.

-_no fue nada. Enserio.-_dijo con una sonrisa mientras traducía un himno asiático al árabe y recitaba los versos de Otelo mentalmente. Gruñí y ataje mi mirada de nuevo con el misterioso muchacho de los pensamientos callados, aun me estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos claros. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se giro de pronto y paso su mano por sus casi perfectos cabellos castaños, ordenándolo de nuevo. Estaba a punto de comprobar que se había sonrojado, cuando…la campana del fin del receso sonó en los pasillos. El niño se levanto despacio y camino con delicadeza entre las personas y por alguna extraña razón sentí el inevitable impulso de tomarlo y escapar de ahí, fuera de toda esa gente que parecían poder lastimas al pequeño y frágil niño de ojos azules.

* * *

y bueno? que les parecio? por dios, estoy nerviosa. Please, dejen sus reviews! :D

GRACIAS POR LEER, HERMOSURAS!

**atte: **Lou :3


	2. Primer Encuentro

LISTO! aqui les tengo el proximo capitulo de My Twilight Klaine, espero que les guste. Como se pueden dar cuenta saque un poquito de los capitulos subidos a Internet de sol de medianoche, sin embargo estare intentando no consultarlo tanto y hacerlo lo mas original posible (GRACIAS Dani DC). ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

* * *

Grandioso…después de mi pequeñas distracciones en el comedor entre conversaciones secretas con Alice que no rebasaron a mi discusión sobre su obsesión por las bufandas y las miradas al niño nuevo…no se que fue lo que paso, es tan raro. Nunca, jamás en mis 109 años de existencia había sentido tanto interés en alguien como por ese pequeño, no tengo idea del que, quizás su ignorancia a el bloqueo mental que sufre –y que solo yo puedo notar- o su increíble pequeñez, aunque ahora que lo pienso el era de mi estatura, pero aun así…se veía tan frágil…tan indefenso…pero, ¿y a mi eso que me importaba? Repito, el es solo un humano más, un normal y cansino humano más cuya existencia no resulta indispensable para nadie.

Entre a el aula de biología con libros que ya había leído una incontable cantidad de veces en mi mano y me senté en una de las sillas desocupadas que eran la mayoría ya que la clase aun no iniciaba.

_-o por dios, no puedo creer que la profesora de historia sea capaz de usar eso. ¿Hay espejos en su casa? Enserio, necesita…-_comenzó a pensar mi absurda duendecilla que tenia por hermana. Estaba comenzando a odiar esa conexión directa que tenia a los pensamientos de Alice gracias a nuestros dones, a veces –como ahora- resultaba verdaderamente fastidioso tener que estar escuchando a los demás todo el tiempo, envidie al chico de la mente callada.

_-¿me pregunto si me aceptaran en el club glee? No, mejor no lo ago será una…-_pensaba alguna chica por ahí.

_-esa esta buena, pero su amiga es mejor y tiene unas…-_pensaba un estupido en el pasillo.

_-oh my Barbra. Finn se ve hermoso hoy, no puedo creer lo…_-reconocí la aguda y pésima voz de Rachel Berry sobre los pensamientos de los demás, eso si que era un fastidio.

Regrese a la realidad cuando escuche el sonido de las sillas metálicas raspando contra el piso mientras los niños se acomodaban en las butacas dobles, entonces entro al aula. Sinceramente, cuando lo vi en el comedor había pensado que era menor, aunque quizás lo era y solo estaba perdido o era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar en esta clase.

_-¿es el chico nuevo? creo que lo vi en el almuerzo, pobre se estaba sentando solo, bueno no importa. Brad es taaaannnn guapo…-_pensó una chica del salón en la que no me ocupe por pensar su nombre ya que al verlo entrar en los pensamientos de la chica levante la vista para ver al niño que hace unos minutos me miraba a hurtadillas en el comedor.

El muchacho se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral. _"Kurt Hummel_" leyó el profesor mentalmente antes de comenzar a quejarse de su esposa, mentalmente claro.

Pobre chico, el único pupitre desocupado era el contiguo al mío. Lo limpie con rapidez retirando mis libros. Previne la clara incomodidad y desconfianza que se avecinaba con cualquier estudiante ordinario que estuviera a menos de 2 metros de mi o de alguno del resto de mi familia.

Le mire cuando le entrego algo que supuse seria la tarjeta de admisión o algún papeleo y se giro cuando el profesor le indico que se sentara en mi asiento, verdaderamente me sorprendió su mirada. No veía con miedo, sino con frialdad y altanería, pero a mi no me engañaba…había algo mas…algo detrás de eso.

Kurt camino hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación.

El olor de su piel, de su cabello, de su…sangre, me golpeo como la bola de una grúa de demolición. Me había tomado con las guardias bajas y con una situación que claramente llegaba a un solo final: su muerte y la de 18 jóvenes mas un adulto. La victoria de el demonio dentro de mi y los ojos carmesí brillando como un trofeo…todo en cuestión de segundos.

La sed me sacudió en un instante, la sed por la sangre de Kurt Hummel acababa de reducir a escombros a la persona que fui en antaño ni siquiera importaban ya mis años de protección a los humanos, no importaba ya la enseñanza de que Carlisle nos había brindado todos estos años… Carlisle. El mounstro dentro de mi destrozo de una zarpada el rostro de Carlisle en mi memoria.

El iluso alumno se sentó a mi lado con una elegancia poco perceptible para mi dañada concentración, mantenía toda mi mente ocupada en no matarle, en no abalanzarme sobre el en un segundo, en no destrozarle el cuello y dejarlo seco hasta la ultima gota, en no asesinar a una habitación llena de testigos después.

Como si fuera manía me incline con lentitud sobre el escritorio y aferre mis manos al borde…el olor me bombardeaba, cada movimiento, cada respiración…no importaba lo que hiciera, recibía el olor por cada célula muerta de mi frío cuerpo. Al instante escuche un "crack" en la madera y me detuve, sin embargo mi mano ya había hecho migas de un trozo de madera. La forma de mis dedos quedo gravada en la madera.

_Destruye la evidencia…_

Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos y el trozo de madera, dejando sólo un borde desigual en el que seguro nadie se fijaría y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie.

Yo era un vampiro y el tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en noventa y dos años…tan solo con imaginarme el sabor… la boca se me llenaba de ponzoña. La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed.

El profesor continuo con una clase que podría ser de astros o estrellas, yo no estaba informado. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que el pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus claros y puros ojos tornasol grisáceo. La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvo la vida en ese instante.

Pero no me fue tan sencillo, cuando fue consiente de la expresión de mi rostro, la sangre inundo nuevamente sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color mas delicioso que había visto en mi vida. ¡¿Por qué diablos le había dicho que no a Emmett cuando me invito a ir de caza?! Mis pensamientos se volvieron un descontrol al tratar con tan bajos deseos gracias a su olor que profanaba mi autocontrol amaestrado através de los años y que el pequeño humano a lado mío comenzaba a quebrar lentamente.

La clase paso con lentitud como si cada paso que la manecilla del reloj predecía fueran marcando una sentencia cada vez mas rápida para el pobre chico que se mantenía firme en su posición. El tiempo me picaba las cosquillas y alimentaba a mi animal interior, lo alentaba.

Traje con dificultad y me aparte de el con asco ¡¿Cómo es que un niño se creía capaz de hacerme esto?! ¿Cómo un pequeño e indefenso adolescente podría causarme tanto dolor? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?... debía de ser algún demonio, mandado desde mi infierno personal en donde todos mis demonios aguardaban el momento perfecto para torturarme y volver de mi eternidad un martirio. Esta bien para mi, lo merezco, sin embargo…¿Por qué a Carlisle? ¿Y a Esme? ¿Y a mi familia? ¿Por que se empeñaba en destruir todo lo que con esfuerzos yo y mi familia habíamos formado para mantenerlos a salvo al resto de los suyos y a nosotros? Solo esa razón debía de existir. A menos de que fuera un dulce, un simple capricho justamente ideado para los vampiros, pero eso seria tener demasiada mala suerte…entonces lo recordé…las palabras de Aro _"la tua cantante" _según el era un simple mito o una historia fantástica creada para satisfacer algún deseo a la imaginación de la desesperada mente vampiriza. La sangre de un humano específicamente ideada para ti, en otro momento lo creí algo verdaderamente absurdo, sin embargo ahora…ahora que destruía el pupitre y que contenía la respiración manteniéndome lo mas alejado posible de ese humano…comencé a creer en eso como alguna hipótesis a punto de comprobarse.

La campana sonó y en ese mismo instante los músculos de mis manos se relajaron, pero no pude soltar el aire contenido ya que el aun seguía ahí, su aroma, su sangre, mi sed…aun seguía ahí. Antes de que el timbre diera por acabada la clase yo ya había dado un salto de mi asiento y me había alejado a zancadas largas lejos de ese demonio de piel pálida, lo irónico del asunto es que con esa descripción podía hablar de ambos.

Camine con brusquedad y rapidez entre la población de alumnos respirando y palpitando en los pasillos, ni siquiera me fue necesario buscar para encontrar a quien estaba buscando…Alice. Gire el rostro y mi hermana estaba parada detrás de mi con un rostro claro de arrepentimiento y angustia.

_-Lo siento, Blaine. Enserio, es que pensé que…no se. La verdad no pensé que esto fuera a ser así…yo pensé que te podías controlar y…-_bufe al escuchar los desconcertantes pensamientos de Alice y le mire mal.

-ya no importa.-le dije en un murmullo solo audible por ella y me dirige a la dirección liberando todo ese exquisito aroma prohibido al que me había sometido. Suspire y abrí la puerta de cristal que llegaba a la dirección. La oficina estaba bacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la que quería ver.

Como normalmente sucedía, no oyó mi sigilosa entrada.

-¿señora Cope?- La pelirroja de bote alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¡oh!- exclamó entrecortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada. _Estúpida, _pensó en su fuero interno, _es lo bastante joven para ser mi hijo, demasiado joven para pensar en él de esa forma…_-hola, Blaine. ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- La mujer agitó las pestañas detrás de las gruesas gafas. Estaba incómoda, pero yo sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía.

De hecho, me resultaba muy fácil, conocía de inmediato qué tono adoptar o qué gesto realizar. Me incliné hacia delante y sostuve su mirada como si observara intensamente esos corrientes ojillos castaños suyos. La mujer era ya un manojo de nervios. Esto iba a resultar sencillo.

-Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con mi horario de clases- dije con la voz suave que reservaba para cuando no deseaba atemorizar a los humanos.

Oí cómo aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

-Por supuesto, Blaine. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- _demasiado joven, demasiado joven, _se gritaba a sí misma. Se equivocaba,por supuesto. Yo tenía más años que su abuelo, aunque,según mi permiso de conducir, ella tenía razón.

- ¿Sería posible cambiar la clase de Biología por otra de mayor nivel científico? Tal vez Física…-

- ¿Tienes algún problema con el señor Banner, Blaine?-

- En absoluto. Lo único que ocurre es que ya he estudiado ese temario…-

-… en esa escuela de enseñanza acelerada a la que asististeis en Alaska, cierto -frunció los labios mientras lo consideraba. _Todos deberían estar en la universidad. He oído las quejas de los profesores. Destacan en todo, no vacilan al contestar, jamás se equivocan en un examen… parece que hubieran encontrado la forma de engañarnos en cada asignatura. El profesor Varner estaría dispuesto a creer que nos están haciendo trampas antes que aceptar que un alumno es más inteligente que él… Apuesto a que su madre les da clases…_- En realidad, no caben másalumnos en Física. Al profesor Banner le disgusta tener másde veinticinco alumnos en una clase.-

- Yo no sería ningún problema -

_Por supuesto que no. Un perfecto Cullen no lo sería nunca._

-Ya lo sé, Blaine, sólo que no hay suficientes pupitres…

-En ese caso, ¿podría no asistir a clase? Emplearía ese tiempo en estudiar por mi cuenta-

- ¿No asistir a clase de Biología? —se quedó boquiabierta. _Es una locura. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aguantar una asignatura que ya te sabes? Tiene que haber algún problema con el profesor Banner. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Bob del tema_- No tendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte- me advirtió.

-Ya recuperaré al año que viene- refute sin dudar.

-Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres-

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó con sus pensamientos, por lo que ignoré esa entrada y me concentré en la señora Cope. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de haberlos tenido dorados en lugar de negros. La negrura atemoriza a la gente, como debe ser.

-Por favor, señora Cope -modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude, y puedo ser considerablemente persuasivo- ¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencido de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Biología como sexta hora de clase no puede ser…la única opción…- Le sonreí a la par que procuraba no mostrar mucho los dientes para no asustarla y suavizar la expresión del semblante.

Su corazón resonó con más fuerza.

_Demasiado joven, _se recordó frenéticamente.

-Bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Bob, quiero decir, con el señor Banner y ver si…-

En un segundo cambió todo: la atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antes tenía un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto.

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Samantha Wells para abrir la puerta y depositar con retraso la hoja de firmas en la cesta situada en la entrada. Un segundo fue lo que tardó el golpe de viento que se coló por la puerta en sacudirme. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido con sus pensamientos nada más entrar. No necesitaba voltearme, pero le vi a hurtadillas sobre el hombro.

Kurt Hummel se encontraba de pie, recargado contra la pared en la pequeña sala de espera en la pequeña y asfixiante oficina, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus claros ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz, inhumana.

El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación pequeña y calurosa. Mi garganta estalló en llamas.

El monstruo me observó de nuevo desde el espejo de sus ojos, una máscara de maldad.

Mi mano vaciló en el aire sobre el mostrador. No tendría siquiera que mirar hacia atrás para coger la cabeza de la señora Cope y aplastarla contra la mesa con fuerza suficiente para matarla. Dos vidas, mejor que veinte, ya no podía perder nada…sin embargo el rostro de Carlisle se fijo en mi mente y no hice nada para evitarlo. Si, tenia que perder.

Interrumpí el movimiento de mis pulmones y fijé el rostro de Carlisle delante de mí. Me volví para encarar a la señora Cope y escuché la sorpresa interna que le había causado el cambio en mi expresión.

Echando mano del autocontrol que había tenido tiempo de practicar en décadas de esfuerzo, conseguí que mi voz sonara aún más monótona y suave. Quedaba suficiente aire en mis pulmones para hablar una vez más, apresurando las palabras.

-Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda- Salí de ahí corriendo a una velocidad más de la que un humano hubiera considerado normal, tuve una suerte extraordinaria en que el estacionamiento estuviera medio vacío.

Me introduje en mi volvo con rapidez y me senté en un suspiro deseando fundirme con el cuero original del auto.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? -inquirió Emmett, distraído en ese instante por el hecho de que Jasper no estaba del mejor humor para su revancha.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te vez mas raro de lo…-iba comenzar a reírse Rosalie, pero la callé en seco y simplemente di marcha a atrás.

Había comenzado a manejar y estaba entrando a la carretera, sin embargo las voces de mis hermanos me atormentaron.

_-¡párate y explica!-_exigió Emmett.

_-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- _pregunto mentalmente Rosalie.

_-Tienes que explicárselo, Blaine. Sabes que te van a entender…llame a Carlisle.-_ me dijo. Carlisle…oh, no. No quería hacerlo…no creo que fuera tan valiente como para explicárselo a mis padres…

-¿le dijiste que viniera?- le pregunte intentando sonar tranquilo mientas aceleraba aun mas.

_-le dije todo…lo siento, se que esto no es fácil para ti, pero…es mejor así…_-pensó. Genial, ahora mi padre ya lo sabía._-párate. Carlisle ya va a llegar.-_ me advirtió. Le obedecí, pare el auto a la orilla de la carretera frente a mis hermanos y me baje del auto.

-¡¿alguien puede decirnos que diablos pasa?!- pregunto Rosalie bajando a gritos del auto.

-te marchas-admitió Alice entre murmullos y tristeza.

Los otros se volvieron para observarme a su vez.

-¿voy a hacerlo?- susurre entre dientes,

Entonces, vio que mi futuro tomaba un giro mucho más oscuro cuando flaqueaba mi resolución.

-oh-

Kurt Hummel estaba muerto. La sangre fresca arrancaba brillos escarlata a mis ojos del mismo color del líquido que se escurría a los lados de mis labios…

-¡Detente!-suplique, incapaz de soportarlo mas.

-lo siento.-se disculpo avergonzada.

El monstruo se regocijo.

Y la visión de la mente de Alice volvió a cambiar. Una autopista vacía, por la noche, flanqueada por árboles cubiertos de nieve que desfilaban a más de trescientos por hora…suspire, al menos ya conocía mi destino.

-te echare de menos-admitió con una sonrisa amarga.

Rosalie y Emmett no dijeron nada, tan solo se miraron con aprehensión.

-Vámonos-les instruyo Alice- debes decírselo tu mismo a Carlisle.- asentí. Mis hermanos regresaron a su auto y las ruedas del coche chillaron al frenar bruscamente. Harían que Alice se lo explicara todo cuando regresaran.

Ella me toco el hombro.

-Haras lo correcto.- Desaparecieron entre los árboles y estuvieron fuera de mi vista antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta al coche.

Aceleré de regreso a la ciudad, y supe que las visiones en la mente de Alice estarían tornando del negro al blanco como si fueran una luz estroboscópica. Mientras conducía de vuelta a Ohio a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba.

¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior? La carretera desaparecía bajo las ruedas.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER! dejen sus comentarios porfavor :3


	3. Libro Abierto

Para empezar primero una disculpa a los que tuvieron que leer mis errores. Te agradezco muchísimo a Ari, la hermosa persona que tubo la esencia de decirme acerca de mis errores. Estoy intentando no copiar y pegar, pero para no desviarme o que no me quede mal a veces es necesario, pero a la próxima seré mas precavida y revisare todo antes de publicarlo. Otra cosa, como no puedo hacer dos capítulos por capitulo por ambas visiones de la situación –La de Blaine y la de Kurt- (no es por flojera, es por falta de tiempo) voy a poner algunas partes en las que hable uno y en las otras el otro (voy a advertir cuando comiencen a hablar o decir sus versiones) y como podrán notar, Kurt ya va a comenzar a contar mas de su vida. Y discúlpenme si ven algúna falta de ortografía, enserio practico, pero a veces de se van sin darme cuenta :(

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

N.A: publicare abajo las respuestas a sus amables y considerados reviews :3

* * *

**Pov Blaine**

Hable con Carlisle y con Esme…como siempre me apoyaron. La voz de mi madre resonaba aun en mi mente: _"hazlo correcto, Blaine…lo correcto para ti" _sabia que Esme no quería que ninguna persona sufriera por mi causa, pero tampoco quería que yo sufriera…esa mujer nos veía con unos ojos de madre a todos aunque ya fuéramos unos vejestorios.

No hable con los chicos, Jasper. Ya sabia lo que pasaba ya que Alice le decía todo y no tenia pensado decírselo ni a Emmett ni a Rose. Los quería tanto como a el resto, pero era un problema seguro con Rose y lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran problemas y menos aun con mi familia.

Carlisle me había ayudado a tomar una decisión temporal que por ahora estaría bien: irme por un tiempo con el clan Denali, eran algo así como nuestros primos y vivían en Alaska. Me dijo que no importaba lo que pasara y que me tomara el tiempo necesario, sin embargo yo sabia que no me quedaría demasiado…algo no me dejaba, quizás era el extrañar a mi familia, pero eso nunca había sido ningún impedimento para mi…al menos que esa no fuera la razón…

Conduje toda la carretera, deseando que al llegar Sebastian no estuviera, pero de seguro Carlisle ya les había comunicado mi visita y la razón por la que tendrían mi visita, así que seria mejor ir haciéndome a la idea de tener a Sebastian todo el día siguiéndome…¡bah! Eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora.

Como lo había pensado, Sebastian no se me había despegado desde que llegue. Si no fuera por Carmen que le había regañado hasta el cansancio con las constantes frases de "lo estas sofocando" o "déjalo en paz, necesita pensar" creo que el rubio jamás me hubiera dejado. Sin embargo, en eso no era lo que se ocupaba mi mente por ahora…ya había pasado una semana, una semana en la que no había logrado despegar su rostro de mi mente….esos ojos color cielo, esa mirada tan inocente, esas mejillas encendida…¿Cómo es que estaba mirando al cielo y aun así era como si le estuviese mirando a el? No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Los pasos de Sebastian se escuchaban a kilómetros ahí, se acercaba con elegancia y el porte típico de uno de nuestra especie. _"¿le diere?...Carmen se enojara conmigo de nuevo…a me pregunto si…" _había comenzado con demasiados cuestionamientos en su cabeza, cuestionamientos que no me importaban ni en lo mas mínimo. ¿Por qué estaba así? Sentía como si tuviera que estar ahora en Forks al lado de alguien, protegiendo a alguien…alguien…alguien que por definitiva no era mi familia. Jamás, en todos mis años como vampiro y hasta como humano me había sentido tan confundido y mucho menos que la causa fuera por un simple humano ¿Qué había de especial en el? Escuche unos pies deslizarse con delicadeza por la corteza de nieve blanca que estaba esparcida por todas partes. _"hola, Blaine"_ pensó y casi lo pude ver sonreír, sin embargo no era posible ya que tenia los ojos cerrados ¡Y aun así veía el rostro de Kurt! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?...¿quedarme otra semana aquí? ¿No volver? ¿Alejarme de mi familia? ¿Volver y…acecinarlo…? Sigo sin saber del porque no veía la ultima opción como algo certero o al menos cercano. Lo único que sabía es que tenia que irme…no podía permanecer huyendo de algo inevitable.

-¡BU!-fingió asustarme con su rostro a centímetros del mío. Le sonreí, pero sabía que en mi sonrisa no había ni una pizca de gracia. _"lo siento" _aclaro avergonzado sentándose a mi lado. Me incorpore y torcí el rostro.

-no es tu culpa. Que mi mal humor no te afecte.- me disculpe yo igual.

-Carmen dice que te molesto. Vas a irte por eso ¿verdad?-pregunto con tristeza, intente sonreírle.

-¡claro que no!-en parte era mentira, pero jamás se lo diría.- es solo que…tengo que hacerlo. Entiendes ¿no?- exprese como si fuera totalmente cierto.

"_¿Por qué?"_Pregunto a la defensiva.

-mi familia, yo…- intente explicar y de pronto tomo mis manos entre las suyas y mi miro a los ojos.

"_nosotros…yo podría ser tu familia, Blaine" _admitió mirándome con melancolía mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez mas al mío. Sebastian era uno de los hombres mas hermosos que había visto en toda mi existencia. Es alto, con las facciones y tez típicas de los vampiros, pero su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran dorados gracias a su dieta de animales al igual que nosotros. Cualquiera en mi lugar tomaría esa oferta al instante, casi sin pensarlo, sin embargo Sebastian Denali venia pretendiéndome desde hace 50 años atrás, pero ¿Por qué no decirle que no ahora? ¿Por qué no aprovechar y estar con alguien para olvidarme de mis problemas? La respuesta no parecía lógica, pero esta ahí y no sabia el por que: todo era gracias a que ese rostro, ese conocido rostro que me había hecho alejarme de mi familia, ese mismo rostro por el que había huido despavorido del salón de clases, ese mismo rostro por el que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo, era el mismo rostro que no me dejaba ver nada mas que eso. El rostro de Kurt Hummel.

-lo siento…es que…-intente explicarle desasiendo su agarre de mis manos.

-lo entiendo.-dijo mirándome de nuevo.- ¿las cosas están complicadas para ti por ahora? ¿Pero…por que?-pregunto mas confundido que yo aparentemente. No le respondí, ni quiera yo lo sabia. Era algo…parecido al sadomasoquismo.- ¿Por qué simplemente no lo matas y ya? Es lo que quieres ¿no? ¿Su sangre?-pregunto. ¿Por qué esa pregunta se escuchaba tan lejana a la realidad? soy una vampiro ¿no? Un monstruo que por lo único que vive es por sangre y más sangre.

-no creo que pueda hacer eso.-dije. Me incorpore y sacudí los cristales helados de mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.-será solo esa vez, además es un humano nada mas.-se rió con ironía como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-no quiero decepcionar a Carlisle-metí. Era un maldito egoísta, podría hacerlo si querría y sabia que Carlisle me dejaría, pero…

-¿seguro que ese es tu verdadero problema?-pregunto con una ceja levantada con algo de resentimiento.

-no…no lo se.-admití y comencé a caminar a mi auto.-tengo que irme para averiguarlo.-explique dejando a Sebastian con un "espera" entre los labios. Me despedí de Carmen y de los demás además de ofrecer mis disculpas antes de irme. No sabia exactamente que debería hacer, pero escapar no era la salida correcta y ahora que lo noto…ya no podía permanecer ni un minuto más con esta agonía que me brindaba el estar lejos de…¿Kurt Hummel?

* * *

**Pov Kurt**

Me desperté esa mañana con el mismo ánimo del clima: frío y aburrido. Ni siquiera me dedique a bajar y revisar a ver si mi papá ya se había ido al trabajo, pero lo mas seguro era que no, ya que ni siquiera había desayunado y ese hombre no se iba sin al menos haberse comido una manzana, pero nunca las probaba así que no se iba hasta comerse algo frito o con grasa para el desayuno.

Me hice un facial y me aplique la mascarilla que tenia que dejar secar 5 minutos y me senté frente el ordenador lo que no espere es que el Internet demorara mas de 5 minutos así preferí bajar…ahora que lo veo estoy muerto de sed.

Pase por la habitación de mi padre y escuche unos profundos y largos ronquidos, no fue hasta entonces que noté la hora: 4:30…mi terror por dormir había empeorado…era mejor que Burt no lo supiera, se preocuparía y lo que menos querría traerle ahora eran problemas.

Baje las escaleras con cansancio y abrí el refrigerador y estaba…vacío. Nuestros suministros se limitaban a tres botellas de agua, dos pares de huevos y leche, me recordé mentalmente pasar a el supermercado por alimentos después de clases.

Tome un baso de el resto y me lo serví hasta la mitad, recostándome en la barra mientras lo bebía. Me dedique a mirar la desteñida cocina mientras lo bebía, me pregunte como se sentía mi madre aquí. Habían pintado la cocina de un horroroso amarillo, lo recordé. Mi madre siempre se quejaba que en la casa jamás entraba la luz y lo hizo suponiendo que con eso algún rayito de sol podría filtrarse, pero ni siquiera por la falta de cortinas lo había logrado. Suspire, no más recuerdos de mi madre. Me deprimiría y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era aun más depresión. Deje el vaso en la repisa y me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación.

Pase primero por el baño, limpie mi rostro mí y mire al espejo al secarme con la toalla.

Me veía tan extraño…la piel un poco mas traslucida, no se si fuera a causa de mi exfoliante facial o del aclarante, pero me veía tan…desilusionado. No lo se, quizás era solo la depresión de volver aquí. También me veía más delgado, como si la piel de mi rostro se hubiera pegado mas a mis huesos, por mecánica lleve mis delgados dedos a mi rostro…me mire con angustia. Que tontería…tan solo era mi madre, la extrañaba demasiado. Tendí la toalla y regrese al ordenador, me senté enfrente y abrí una pagina de música, busque el soundtrack de Gipsy y deje el ordenador con la música fluyendo en volumen bajo ya que no quería despertar a mi padre. Estaba terriblemente aburrido, voltee a ver mi habitación…no había cambiado casi nada…el diseño que había hecho cuando tenia 4…el carrito con el que nunca jugué cuando tenia 5… lo único nuevo era que mi padre había puesto una lámpara y un edredón gris de un extrañamente buen gusto. Para mi mala suerte la moral me pego en la cara y no pude quitar ni poner nada ya que no quería ofender a papá, debí dejar mis amarillentas cortinas deshilachadas de la infancia y hasta la mecedora con la horrible manta de pésimas combinaciones que habíamos comprado en la reserva cuando yo era un niño todavía.

Me levante y camine al closet, tenia que ordenar la ropa que llevaría hoy a la escuela.

Me decidí por una gabardina azul marino de la colección de Marc Jacobs, unos pantalones blancos, una gorra que combinaba con el pantalón y unas hermosas botas…y por primera vez en mi vida, bostece al ver un cambio de ropa genial.. Estaba aburrido, la ropa me aburría ¡me aburría! Soy Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y por primera vez en mi vida ¡LA ROPA ME ABURRE! Eso es totalmente imposible. Despeje la cama, haciendo la ropa aun lado y me tumbe sobre mi espalda con los brazos extendidos y la mirada cansada… y vi sus ojos de nuevo. Esos perturbadores ojos dorados que no había vuelto a ver en toda la semana…no, no podía ser por eso mi insomnio, seria una completa tontería. Seria una estupidez si esa fuera la causa de mi anormal descontrol, pero entonces…¿Qué otra razón habría para que también se presentase en mis sueños?... mantuve esa pregunta en mi mente. Creo que también era por la cuestión de saber el por que me odiaba…sabia por que muchas personas me habían odiado en el pasado, pero eso era imposible. No había manera de que el o cualquier otra persona en Ohio supiera que yo era…gay ¿no? Mi padre no había dicho nada ¿no? Gemí con desesperación tomando una almohada y estrellándola contra mi rostro…se suponía que yo ya no tenía que volver a pasar por esto jamás, pero solo a mi se me ocurría algo como esto. Aquí era un milagro si alguien sabia lo que significaba la palabra homofobia, solo sabían que debían odiar a los chicos o chicas homosexuales solo así, solo por que si.

Tenia que dormir, no quería ganarme gratis algún regaño de los profesores por trastabillar en clase. Apagué el ordenador y regrese a la cama para acomodarme entre las cobijas, pero…no podía, me resultaba incomodo y no podía serrar los ojos cuando los recuerdos llegaban a mi….si no eran de mi madre eran de mi antigua escuela o si no…de el…

Me pare apartando de un movimiento las cobijas, me dirige al baño y abrí el equipo de emergencias. Jamás había necesitado medicarme para dormir y de hecho, desde tiempo atrás siempre había visto de dramática o suicida a las personas que se medicaban para dormir ya que argumentaba que tan solo eran "chicos consternados", pero para ocasiones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Me tome tres pastillas, ni siquiera sabia cuantas necesitaba, las guarde y regrese a la cama.

* * *

Desperté y Burt ya se había ido. Por suerte no se me había hecho tarde y mi ropa ya estaba lista. Me prepare con mi lociones y todas mis cremas antes de meterme a la duchas que logro calmar parte de mis músculos. Me peine y vestí después de salir con una toalla mullida del baño.

El desayuno fue más rápido de lo deseado. Tome las llaves del auto y repase dos veces la lista mental de todo lo que tenía que comprar en el supermercado. Subí al auto y conduje a la escuela, lo que no duraba ni siquiera el suficiente tiempo como para evitar pensar lo que era difícil con la música que me empeñaba en poner en su máximo volumen.

Baje del auto preparándome al haberlo estacionado, las clases aun no comenzaban, pero recordé que había dejado mi reproductor en el casillero ayer así que tuve que entrar a la escuela, pero no di ni siquiera diez pasos cuando lo mas temido me paso.

3 enormes chicos con las chaquetas de Mc Kinley que representaban al equipo de futbol traían 3 enormes vasos cada uno…_oh no… oh no…_

-¡bienvenido a Mc Kinley, Chico nuevo!-me recibieron el par de mandriles con chaquetas que pretendían hacerlos ver civilizados.

-¿eh-?- ni siquiera termine de articular esas silabas cuando un puñado se granizado coloreado artificialmente me rocío el rostro. Yo, por supuesto, me quede estático, con los brazos congelados a mis costados y sin ser capaz si quiera de tiritar o quitarme el hielo que me helaba cada vez más los músculos de la cara.

-¡Kurt!-escuche la voz chillona de Rachel Berry hablarme lo que le permitió a mi cuerpo parpadear y ser capaz de moverme. Entonces si sentí un verdadero frío.-¡oh por mi Barbra Streisand! Lo lamento tanto-repetía una y otra vez mientras intentaba quitarme los pedazos de granizado que recorrían mi rostro.

-Ra-Rachel, no fu-fue tu cu-culpa-insistí intentando sonreírle, pero el castañeo de mis dientes no me lo permitía.

-es que…debí de habértelo advertido.-dijo con aparente remordimiento…pero no se que dentro de mi no estaba totalmente convencido con su "disculpa". Tenía un detector muy bueno para las personas hipócritas, pero no podía ser grosero con la única chica que me había hablado el primer día de clases…aunque también comenzaba a suponer que algo tenía que ver que me sentara a lado del chico de los ojos dorados.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡oh my Streisand! Nadie, jamás se había sentado a lado de Blaine Cullen nunca.-dijo una rara chica con una nariz enorme y una escandalosa manera de hablar mientras me tomaba por el brazo._

_-y tu eres…-intente saber, asustado por la espontánea reacción de la niña._

_-¡oh, lo lamento! Mi nombre es Rachel Berry.-anuncio con una radiante y gran sonrisa._

_-un gusto, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel.-le salude._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Bueno, es que no se me había acercado antes de eso así que no le vi mas significado. Después de eso, me ofreció sentarme con ella y el resto de sus amigos en el almuerzo si quería, oferta que tome al instante. No por que estuviera desesperado, claro que no, pero era mejor a verse como un denigrado social sentándose en la única compañía de la soledad en la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo…jamás espere que juntarme con Rachel Berry significara aun algo peor.

-pe-pero ¿Por qué, Rachel? ¿Esto es tu culpa?-pregunte asustado intentando quitarme la espantosa mancha que se había formado en mi bufanda de Burberry ¡¿Qué diablos pasa con este mundo?!

-no…no totalmente. Mira, existen…grupos sociales ¿entiendes?-pregunto como si fuera muy complicado.

-si ¿y?-pregunté intentando no sonar muy cortante.

-pues…a la gente le gusta etiquetar y como te podrás dar cuenta por mi obvio talento vocal- dijo simulando su arrogancia obvia con una brillante sonrisa.-, pertenezco al club Glee de la escuela llamado New Directions y pues…se podría decir que los ignorantes de esta escuela les…gusta intentar ocultar sus complejos convirtiendo la vida de cada uno de nosotros en un agujero vacío lleno de tristeza y desilusiones, pero jamás lo lograran conmigo. Algún día lograre ser la próxima Barbra Streisand y todos los que alguna vez pudieron…-y después continuo diciendo su monologo que supuse y se repetía todas las mañanas al despertar ya que se había perdido de la noción tiempo-espacio y había comenzado a parlotear algo parecido a algún himno para ella.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-le pregunte cuando creí que había terminado.

-pues…que cualquier cosa que este involucrada con el club Glee…es como un imán para los abusos, el bulling y todo lo referente a el nivel mas bajo de la pirámide de popularidad-dijo tomándome por el brazo de nuevo y dirigiéndome al baño.

-¡¿entonces esto me pasara siempre?!-pregunte seriamente preocupado…_"no otra vez…"_ pensé…ya no quería pasar por eso de nuevo…

-pues…si no quieres juntarte con nosotros…-intento decir, pero note tristeza de pronto.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Voy a juntarme con ustedes aun así. No por idiotas como ellos significa que el mundo debe de tratarlos como excluidos también…-le defendí al instante intentando no hacerla sentir mal ni nada por el estilo. A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos, era una linda chica después de todo.

-awww que lindo eres.-dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo lo que provoco asustarme un poco, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico por nadie, además Rachel Berry parecía un poco…hipócrita. No lo se, quizás me estaba equivocando.-¡OH, lo siento! ¿No te gusta que te abrasen?-pregunto como si fuera un bicho raro o algo así, pero por suerte la campana de entrada sonó. -¡oh, tengo que irme!-anuncio con un saltito y se fue corriendo en dirección a su clase. Yo me tome mi tiempo, no pensaba caminar por el instituto con esta enorme mancha de brillante granizado coloreado. Fui a mi casillero y busque otra, era una pashmina, pero daba lo mismo, cubría mi chaqueta y la mayor parte de el área de tela afectada, pero mi cabello…bueno, tuve que hacer algo fuerte por eso. Era una verdadera suerte que trajera conmigo spray y un peine, pero cuando menos me di cuenta…¡oh no! ¡Iba a llegar terriblemente tarde a ciencias! Tome mis libros y salí corriendo en dirección a el aula, rezando por no encontrarme con los enormes deportistas de el granizado. Por suerte no lo hice, pero cuando entre al aula me encontré con algo mucho peor…

* * *

**Pov Blaine**

Llegue por la puerta de mi habitación que daba al bosque de un salto, obviamente Esme me había escuchado llegar.

"_sabia que harías lo correcto, hijo"_ me dijo desde la sala con una de esas sonrisas maternales suyas.

Me cambie a velocidad vampirica y baje a ver a mi madre que aun seguía en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos, las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa repleta de ternura entre sus labios a la que yo correspondí. Me acerque a ella y me atrapo entre sus brazos cariños.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Blaine. No se como puedes dudar de ti…-dijo y le bese la mejilla.-eres tan inteligente y tan guapo, mi niño…-iba a continuar, pero me reí.

-mamá, vas a hacer que me sonroje.-dije haciéndola reír.

-¿vas a ir a la escuela, cariño?-pregunto mirándome con preocupación.

-tengo que hacerlo-le dije, me incline y le bese la mejilla. _"haz lo correcto…" _me pidió mentalmente y me beso la frente.

No fui capaz de hablar con mis hermanos, pero ya sabía que Alice les había dicho que ya había llegado así que no era necesario y sinceramente, no tenia ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie.

Me apresure a bajar del auto y entre a la escuela con la mente abierta a todos los pensamientos. Tenia que encontrar algo…¿y si le había dicho a alguien de mi comportamiento anterior? ¿y simplemente se fue o huyo asustado al salir de la escuela…? ¿Por qué diablos esa idea me asustaba tanto?

Tarde unos minutos mientras caminaba a rapidez humana, revisando los pensamientos concientes e inconcientes de las personas a mí alrededor…no, no encontré nada. Nada más que simples y comunes pensamientos ordinarios. Me había preocupado realimente por Rachel Berry, de seguro se había acercado a el en la semana. Me metí en sus pensamientos y no fue muy complicado ya que como siempre su tono era mas alto que el que los demás, pero…nada, seguía pensando en lo mismo…sobre no se que cantidad de cosas acerca de Finn Hudson y acerca de otras cosas que no me interesaban en absoluto…¡por fin! Actúe normalmente abriendo mi casillero y sacando mis libros para la clase cuando escuche algo... era Kurt, un pensamiento hacia el, pero…¿Por qué estaba mojado? Oh, no…a los del Club Glee el equipo de futbol los maltrataban y les lanzaban slushies todo el tiempo y Kurt había comenzado a juntarse con ella y…¿Por qué a el? Solamente eso le faltaba, como si no fuera suficiente tener la figura de no poder defenderse ¿también tenían que atacarlo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿y por que diablos no dejaba de pensar en la imagen de su rostro en los pensamientos de Rachel?! ¡¿y por que sentía tanto dolor al verlo así?!...esto era horrible…¿Qué estaba pasando?... había buscado sus pensamientos entre los demás, pero no lo encontré. Por supuesto, no podía leer sus pensamientos y tal parecía que nadie lo había visto y tampoco había llegado a clases, la ultima que lo había visto era Rachel y lo ultimo que había visto era cuando se había ido a clases…oh, Rachel recordó lo que había ocurrido…

_-pe-pero ¿Por qué, Rachel? ¿Esto es tu culpa?-_pregunto entre tartamudeos gracias al frío de la ducha de el granizado.

_-no…no totalmente. Mira, existen…grupos sociales ¿entiendes?-_pregunto la molesta judía como si el no lo supiera.

_-si ¿y?-_pregunto con molestia.

_-pues…a la gente le gusta etiquetar y como te podrás dar cuenta por mi obvio talento vocal-_ se vanaglorio haciéndose ver aun mas presuntuosa con ese tono que había vuelto suyo. Odiaba sus pensamientos ya que siempre eran de mal gusto, pero era la única manera de ver lo que había pasado con Kurt. ¿Cómo es que cuando me fui nadie lo había notado?...yo…¿yo dije eso?...-_pertenezco al club Glee de la escuela llamado New Directions y pues…se podría decir que los ignorantes de esta escuela les…gusta intentar ocultar sus complejos convirtiendo la vida de cada uno de nosotros en un agujero vacío lleno de tristeza y desilusiones, pero jamás lo lograran conmigo. Algún día lograre ser la próxima Barbra Streisand y todos los que alguna vez pudieron…_-comenzó con su molesto discurso que me encargue de omitir con gusto, pero al escuchar las palabras de Kurt en sus pensamientos rápidamente me active.

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- _pregunto, pero como siempre Rachel Berry no se preocupaba por otra persona que no fuera ella misma.

_-pues…que cualquier cosa que este involucrada con el club Glee…es como un imán para los abusos, el bulling y todo lo referente a el nivel mas bajo de la pirámide de popularidad- _dijo tomándole del brazo y llevándoselo al baño.

_-¡¿entonces esto me pasara siempre?!-_pregunto con los ojos apunto de salirse de sus orbitas… no, claro que no. De eso me encargaría yo.

_-pues…si no quieres juntarte con nosotros…-_comenzó a decir Rachel con falsa tristeza, rápidamente conocí la verdadera razón. _"¡no! No te vallas…si te vas ya no podré tener la atención que tu llegada me a dado. ¡Dos personas en Facebook me han agregado para preguntarme por ti! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso para mi?..."_pero Kurt no la dejo continuar, por suerte.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Voy a juntarme con ustedes aun así. No por idiotas como ellos significa que el mundo debe de tratarlos como excluidos también…-la…defendió, pero…¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que seguir con ellos significaba? ¿Era idiota o solo no la había escuchado? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, un humano normal simplemente se hubiese excusado con algo como "lo siento, pero estoy ocupado" o simplemente se hubiese comenzado a juntarse con otras personas, además que se notaba su incomodidad cada que estaba cerca de Rachel y ella era una horrible persona.

-awww que lindo eres.-dijo y…lo abrazo. Sin darme cuenta mi puño se fue serrando en la puerta de fierro de los casilleros, pero algo extraño paso. Quizás era por que notaba la hipocresía de Rachel y no le agradaba, pero se sobresalto y Rachel aparto sus brazos de el.-¡OH, lo siento! ¿No te gusta que te abrasen?-_"pero que raro es…se me hace que es por que nunca a tenido amigos y yo no quiero serlo, pero tengo que soportarlo para atraer a mas personas…"_pensó. Me dieron tantas ganas de ir donde estaba y arrojarla a algún agujero para que jamás pudiera salir de ahí y dañarlo… _-¡oh, tengo que irme!_-anuncio y continuo pensando cosas a las que no le preste a atención ya que ya había llegado a su clase y no eran mas que divagaciones.

Serré de un portazo y varios rostros se fijaron en mí, pero no preste atención en nada. Comencé a caminar en grandes zancadas al aula, pero los únicos que estaban ahí eran algunos estudiantes esparcidos y conversando entre si y Rachel, pero el…¿ por que no estaba ahí? Bien, me senté en mi asiento recurrente mientras la gente comenzaba a pasar y yo levantaba la vista algunas veces en busca de su mirada azul grisácea, pero…nada ¿Por qué no llegaba? La clase estaba apunto de comenzar.

Al menos ya estaba preparado para eso, quizás será bueno el atraparlo en los corredores e intentar presentarme si no es que antes me miraba con miedo y salía corriendo o algo peor. Intente mantenerme sentado con toda la normalidad existente en un humano mientras lo esperaba y saltaba de pensamiento en pensamiento en busca de su mirada o de algún rastro de vida de el, pero…nada ¿Cómo es que alguien no puede notarlo?

El profesor había llegado y comenzó a hablar sobre algo a lo que no preste atención en ningún momento, entonces llego… parecía apresurado y una minúscula gota de sudor había comenzado a escurrir por su perfecto cutis pálido, me miro o quizás solo se percato de mi presencia, pero sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Los latidos de su corazón eran como golpes constantes de un escuadrón de guerra apresurado, pero…no me concentre en eso ya que eso me llevaría a pensamientos innecesario que terminarían en algo que e estado evitando desde hace demasiado tiempo. Traía otra ropa a la que le había visto en pensamientos ajenos.

-¿pro-profesor, pu-puedo pasar?-pregunto con respiraciones entrecortadas.

-¿Kurt Hummel? Bueno, pero solo le diré que esto quedara en su expediente, señor- dijo haciéndome gruñir para mis adentros. No por que su esposa le acabara de entregar el acta de divorcio significa que tiene que ser tan duro con Kurt.

-e-esta bien.-expreso con un corto respiro y con la cabeza abajo. Serró la puerta tras el y comenzó a avanzar a mi lugar para sentarse. El profesor continuo con la clase y Kurt se sentó, pero como un impulso repelente me aleje inevitablemente de el tanto me permitía el asiento, era mejor no arriesgarme.

Espere pacientemente aferrando mi puño a mi lapicero y esforzándome para que no se notara la fuerza que intentaba detener. No podía respirar ya que no quería arriesgarme a toparme con su esencia, pero seguiría igual de tenso si lo evitaba…lo hice y por alguna razón en esta ocasión no me resulto tan difícil.

-emm…jóvenes, me e dado cuenta que necesito un material. Voy a la sala de maestros y vuelvo, no quiero a nadie fuera de su lugar ¿entendido?-dijo con "firmeza", se levanto y se fue directo a la sala. Un minúsculo silencio pasó antes de que todos comenzaran a hablar y pararse para ir con sus compañeros. Había escuchado esto demasiadas veces en mi vida.

-Hola. Lamento no haberme presentado la semana pasada, mi nombre es Blaine Cullen.-dije asintiendo levemente y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. El me miro claramente sorprendido, abriendo más sus ojos claros y asintiendo con cuidado como si intentara procesar algo.

-si, lo note…-dijo frunciendo un poco el seño aumentando mi desesperación por saber que diablos era lo que estaba en su mente en ese momento.-bueno, no se si hagas esto por simple simpatía o no, pero…da lo mismo. Soy Kurt Hummel y lamento si no querías que el profesor nos pusiera juntos…no era mi intención molestarte.-termino. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera por que soy prácticamente de los seres mas poderosos y fuertes de el planeta, pero ahora… ese niño había provocado un misterioso colapso en mi interior y no podía emitir ningún sonido.

-yo…wou, no…-insisto, por alguna razón desconocida por mi, mis pensamientos no eran consientes en estos instantes. Le mire con atención con la expectativa que se desvaneciera en ese mismo instante y le vería con mayor realidad si eso sucediera.-em…mira, lamento…lamento, si lo que sucedió la ultima vez…te molesto en algún sentido o si te ofendí de alguna manera, lo lamento mucho enserio y… se que no fue tu culpa sentarte conmigo, digo… no me molesta en absoluto-mentí- sin embargo, si resulta incomodo para ti… -intente decirle, pero el me miro con la mirada entrecerrada.

-no, claro que no. Yo no tengo problema, perdón si lo que te dije fue…directo. Suelo ser demasiado franco.-expreso verdaderamente avergonzado y un extraño color como el de la última vez comenzó a subir por sus mejillas así como la última vez, era curioso como aumentaba el tono de su piel.

-esta bien ¿eres así con todas las personas?-le pregunte con curiosidad innecesaria. Lo había puesto a pensar.

-oh, creo que no… no tiendo a decir tanto, lo lamento si te moleste.-insistió.

-no, es solo que…-dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello lo que por alguna razón encendió aun más sus mejillas.- wou, me tomaste con la guardia baja. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera ser tan…sincero.-dije haciéndolo encogerse. No era como que lo que había dicho fuera algo que había retenido o algo así, por eso me sorprendió tanto. Fue tan natural…jamás había visto a alguien así y a estas alturas de mi vida era muy difícil que algo me sorprendiera y mas aun me tomara con la guardia baja…

-te fuiste…-me informo mirándome con una ceja levantada. No sabía si era para saciar su curiosidad o solo para llenar la conversación.-¿la gente puede faltar tanto a la escuela?-pregunto y parecía tener algo de molestia en su voz que intento ocultar con curiosidad.

-no, es que…tuve un asunto familiar así que tuve que irme por un tiempo.-uf…me la estaba poniendo difícil.- ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?-le pregunte sin saber que debería decirle.

-hace una semana mas o menos.-dijo mirándome con desconfianza.

-y dime ¿te gusta el ambiente?-pregunte intentando continuar con una inusual conversación. Levanto una ceja de nuevo.

-¿enserio? ¿Me preguntas del ambiente?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es adecuado?-pregunte sintiéndome extraño. Eso era algo normal ¿no?

-si, es solo que…uf, nada. Olvídalo.-pidió con una ligera risa. Por que me parecía que se veía tan diferente cuando eso pasaba. Solo era una expresión facial normal en los humanos ¿no?-es…diferente. Se que no parezco un chico salido de los valles de Arizona, pero…bueno, no me gusta este ambiente. -admitió con un suspiro. No sabía si era de anhelo o por rendición de seguir ablando. -Lo frío, lo oscuro…nada de eso-

-¿entonces por que te mudaste a uno de los lugares con el ambiente más fríos y oscuros de Ohio?-pregunte con tono burlesco y una pequeña sonrisita asomándose por mis labios.

-es un poco…complicado.-dijo agachando la cabeza y regresando a su pose natural.

-mmm…no creo que me sea difícil comprenderlo.-claro que no lo seria, solo eran problemas humanos ¿no?

-pues…mi madre…murió el año pasado.-admitió y me quede sorprendido. Nadie podría decir eso de esa forma, mucho menos un chico de secundaria.

-lo lamento.-le dije y me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Qué nadie le había brindado condolencias?

-emmm…eh…ok-dijo con incomodidad acomodándose el cabello de nuevo.- y pues…era muy apegado mi padrastro, pero…se volvió a casar y otras complicaciones salieron así que… mi padre…pues creí que seria buena idea pasar tiempo con el.-admitió mirando sus manos con preocupación que reposaban sobre la mesa, como si estuviera muy concentrado pensando en algo.

-¿Qué clase de complicaciones?-pregunte con curiosidad ¿su padrastro no lo había traído con su padre por querer estar con su esposa?

-mmm...escolares. Nada importante- mintió y lo note al instante ya que era pésimo para mentir. Quizás no quería decírmelo…no iba a presiona

-bueno, pero ¿te hubieras quedado con ellos aun así?- pregunte. No tenia ni idea del por que le hacia tantas preguntas y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

-no, es que…yo ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí.-dijo y fue como si intentara reprimir algo de melancolía que no reflejaba en su voz, si no en sus ojos…

-pero…era tu familia ¿no? ¿O ellos eran malos contigo…?-comencé a preguntar deseando estar equivocado.

-no, no, no, claro que no.-dijo precipitado.- eran personas excelentes, pero… no quería ser una molestia, ni hacer un… mal tercio.-dijo riéndose tranquilamente. Estaba a punto de articula otra pregunta cuando el profesor llego y los mando a todos a sentar. El regreso a su posición original y miro con atención al profesor…

…Ese niño…lo único que había provocado es que mi interés por el aumentara en una cantidad inmensurable…

* * *

y díganme...¿les gusto? ¿si? ¿no? ¿por que? ok soy muy enfadosa, pero es que esto es por ustedes y seria una pena no tenerlos satisfechos :3

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:

Ari: perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. ¡ perdóname, que verguenzaa! no se se pudo corregir, pero lo volví a subir y lo revise otra vez :( sinceramente no me había dado cuenta, pero no lo volveré hacer y me alegra que a pesar de mis errores te guste el fic :3 de hecho a mi también me gesta twilight y soy klainer así que la idea fluyo por que eso se me haría una historia todavía mas linda de amor imposible y eso. ¡espero que te guste!

Dani DC: hola, Dani. espero que te guste la actualización :3 No se si esto sea lo bueno a lo que te referías pero espero no ir muy lento. Actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Oh! y intentare hacer el fic lo mas original posible para darle mas el estilo de klaine que de Twilight, pero aun así es la historia original ¡espero que te guste!

Guest: Hola. Lo se yo también amo a Chris Colfer y es el rey de mi corazón *-* es que es tan hermoso y de hecho estaba leyendo hace poco cuando Edward le decía a bella lo hermosa que era y todo eso y se me vino a la mente ¡KURT ES AUN MAS HERMOSO! jajjaaja Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO!:D disfrútalo :3


End file.
